russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC News beefs up its late niht programs
October 1, 2012 Sequestered TV network IBC-13 continues its plan to offer innovative programs in television as the Kapinoy network. With its new late-night information block called Late Night Impormasyon, is set to air six new public affairs programs that promise to be different issues being offered by the two giant networks. In a press conference held recently for the network's late night programming, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa gave a short report on how their network have progressively become competition with other TV stations, especially on primetime and weekends. Given this trend, Kapinoy wants to give attention to the late night timeslot to catch the attention information of the audience who sleep very late in the evening. This prompted to form the Late-Night Impormasyon. Ms. Roa said in his "progress report," IBC-13 stands for innovation, so we always come up with something new. Of course, sometimes it's risky but, again, we learn, we tweak, and we make sure they're all competition. We're very strong on weekend, on primetime, one thing we have to fill up in terms of the gap in the portfolio is late night. Each day of the week starting at 12 midnight to 12:45 a.m., IBC-13 brings shows that are different from the news and public affairs programs of their rival stations (from public affairs Monday, tele-magazine Tuesday, government Wednesday, malacanang Thursday and public service Friday). For Monday, they have Linawin Natin with host Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc introduce a new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research and investigation will be tackled in the program for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Public Affairs Program. Linawin Natin aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. On Tuesdays, a tele-magazine program Good Take with host Chin-Chin Gutierrez earned for the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for Best Adult Educational Program, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people for inspiring stories of individuals who risen above challenges definitely make you feel proud to be Filipino. Congressman-turned-broadcast-journalist Sonny Angara got Angara ng Bayan on Wednesday, a 60-minute newsmagazine program provides incisive and investigative accounts on important events and significant personages that shapes the Filipino nation. Divided into three independent segments, each episode endeavors to enrich the national consciousness of the viewing public and help mold public opinion by providing them with vignettes of both contemporary, government, public service, education and indigenous culture. Geared for an audience of professionals, as well as policy-makers and decision-makers, has observed a steadily growing viewership among students, who consider the program's accurate reportage and engaging visual elements a good reference for socio-cultural and political concerns,in the local scenario and the global village as well. Every Thursday. the 30-minute program of President Noynoy Aquino III as Pulsong Pinoy focuses on the activities, programs, pronouncements, policies and advocacies of the Chief Executive and his Cabinet members in collaboration with various line agencies. The show produced by Presidential Broadcast Staff Radio-Television Malacanang (RTVM) and aired on 3 government-owned network: PTV-4, RPN-9 and IBC-13. The program is for 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards for Best Public Affairs Program is hosted by News Team 13 head Ms. Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and showcases the following segments: Kontri Ko sa Country Ko, focuses on the success stories of civic organizations/NGOs/youth groups recognized or awarded by the government, Lider, introduces a Cabinet secretary, a government official or any agency focusing more on their duties and responsibilities and as program managers, Salaysay ng Lahi, Showcases the traditions, festivities, arts and culture that describe the Filipino way of life, IsYou, features current events presented in factual information understandable to the viewers in a span of a minute, Sked ng Pangulo, briefly highlights the most important events and meetings that the President attended and Heads Up! Para Kay Boss, features flagship projects and government-funded programs that help uplift the lives of the Filipinos, topping all these weekday shows. Before the weekend starts on Friday, after more than a year of anchoring IBC's news program Express Balita, actress and female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna now hosts a different public service program in the same network. The newest public service aptly titled SNOOKY brings the gamut of Snooky Serna's experiences from broadcasting, show business, movies, television and advocacy to her personal public service from IBC Foundation, Inc. in one insightful, delightful and novel TV entrant mirroring the host’s distinct is a Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky as well as guest performances artist and also interviews celebrities and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm. With these new set of programs, IBC-13 aims to stay competition with two giant networks by the core values of the network which are, according to Ms. Roa. 'Late-Night Impormasyon' A fresh and innovative shows, IBC-13 revealed another roster of new shows that will now complete your viewing habit from daytime, primetime, to late night. Offering a public affairs shows of public affairs, tele-magazine, government, malacanang and public service, Kapinoy network relaunches its late-night shows on its Late-Night Impormasyon. A newest late-night information block of these programs are Linawin Natin, Good Take, Angara ng Bayan, Pulsong Pinoy and Snooky which fills up the television network's late-night schedule. These programs are alse replayed to fill up vacant morning time slots.